


The One With the Gag

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (But he's really not), (But he's really tied down), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Don't Let The Tags Scare You, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Smut, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, dirty prayers, it's really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas gives Dean 'the signal' and they disappear into Dean's room. Because Dean often has trouble being quiet during their MIND-BLOWING sex, as dean likes to call it, Cas suggests Dean wears a gag. Dean, honestly, thinks its a fantastic idea. Then he remembers that Cas also said he wants to time him up, another fantastic idea. Dean loves when Cas is in control, he always makes him feel sooo good. While tied up and gagged, Dean finds out that he can do something for Cas that gets him EXTRA hot under his belt.(Guys, it's not super hard-core BDSM. Only really bondage. It's super fluffy. So fluffy you could use it as a pillow.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	The One With the Gag

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, the word count got away from me again. Enjoy part 15! Whoop whoop!

Jack is sitting on the floor, despite there being room on the couch. He does this a lot, but no one ever asks him why. Sam is sitting in the chair, and Dean and Cas are sitting on the couch. They are all watching a show that Jack had told them about that plays around the time after they eat dinner. Jack heard from a person he met while in town one day, and they all sort of like it. 

Cas on the other hand is not watching. He’s sitting _very close_ to Dean, he’s actually leaning into him. Dean has his arm up and on the couch behind him. Cas thought it was sweet, but Dean did it so naturally that Cas decided against saying anything. 

It’s not that Cas had been acting weird all day, it’s just he had done a few weird things. Firstly, he took off his coat and jacket last night before laying down with Dean and he never put them back on. He’s gone all day without it. Everyone noticed... everyone said nothing. Dean, in an odd way he doesn’t admit, finds it actually very hot when Cas takes those two items off. And when he takes off his tie… and unbuttons maybe one or two buttons… Mhmm. Second, he is on Dean’s computer. He, at least to everyone’s knowledge, is almost never on the computer. Dean knows that he uses them, but no one ever sees him. Cas usually does it at night when people are sleeping. But for some reason, he is right now. Dean pays _zero_ attention to what Cas is doing on there. He’s not curious in the slightest, he doesn’t even glance at it. 

Cas closes the laptop slowly, making Dean glance over at him. Dean smiles, Cas smiles back, raising his hand slightly. He sticks out his thumb and pinky finger into a sort of Y shape, twisting his wrist very, _very_ slowly. Then, he gets up and walks toward Dean’s room.

Dean’s eyes blow wide but he tries to act cool. He and Cas have had this secret signal for a while, but they almost never use it. Anytime one of them wants to have sex, but can’t come right out and say it because of other people in the room, they are supposed to do that. Dean sits on the couch, unable to really pay attention to the TV anymore. He has to wait a little bit before going after Cas. He sits there for maybe two minutes before getting up and going to his room. 

He walks in and sees Cas leaning over his desk, writing something on a piece of paper, “Dean, you’re supposed to wait a little bit longer than 90 seconds before following…” He says not looking up.

“I couldn’t.” 

Cas giggles, setting the pen down and standing up, “That much is clear…” He folds the paper and picks up his coat which is folded and on the desk as well. 

“What is that?” Dean says curiously.

“It’s nothing,” Cas says putting it into the pocket and setting the coat back. “Get undressed please, Dean.”

“Cas, are we really gonna have sex right now?” Dean asks.

“You do not wish to?” 

“No! Of course, I want to, it’s just-” Dean looks at the ground. “Sam and Jack are awake and in the next room. They’ll hear us.”

“They’ll hear _you_.” 

Dean makes a face at Cas, “Point is, either we gotta go, or they gotta go…”

“You could just be quiet…” suggests Cas. 

“Cas, we’ve tried that before, it doesn’t work. It’s humiliating. You and I _both_ know that it _doesn’t_ work.”

“It might if you were _unable_ to talk and make too much loud noise,” Cas says, turning and looking dramatically at Dean’s drawer. 

It clicks and Dean starts quickly taking off his shirt, followed by his pants. “There we go…” Cas hums. He saunters across the room over to the drawer, pulling out the gag and a thing of lube. 

Dean laughs slightly, “The cheeseburger gets me every time.” Dean gets his pants all the way off and is now sitting on the edge of the bed in his underwear. 

“I do like this very much,” Cas smiles big and genuine. Cas sets the things on top of the stand and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “You like it when I wear only this shirt, don’t you?” Cas pulls his tie loose and pulls it off over his head. 

“You know it…” Dean says, “You’re practically naked already with just your shirt…” Cas rolls his eyes, pulling his pants off. Cas, now in only underwear and socks, walks over to the bed and leans down, reaching under it. “And I had almost forgotten about that,” Dean says. Cas pulls out the nice, soft rope. 

Dean smiles and lays back on the bed, “Nope,” Cas says firmly, walking over to Dean’s chair over by the desk and pulling it out to the middle of the floor. “Sit,” Cas says. 

Dean sits up, mostly surprised, but still very excited. The way Cas said ‘sit’ was enough to make his dick jump and start to get hard. Dean sits down quietly in the chair. Cas, again, rolls his eyes then he pulls Dean’s underwear off for him. Once his underwear comes off, Dean can visibly see his dick get hard and rise up. 

“Put your hands behind you,” Cas instructs and Dean does it immediately. Cas wraps the rope around his wrists and then to each back leg of the chair. “Is that tight enough?” Cas asks.

“Yes.”

Cas pauses, “...Is it _too_ tight?”

“No.” Next thing Cas ties is Dean’s chest down. He does it in such an intricate way it’s almost pretty and needless to say, Dean is strapped down to where he can’t move. Dean admires it for a moment before he gets pretty confused, “Where did you learn this from, Cas? Porn?” He questions, but only because that’s Cas’s usual answer, not because he thinks that’s where Cas learned it.

“No. It’s actually a kind of art, you can find it almost anywhere, but it’s something I know about because,” Cas looks Dean in the eyes, “I’m an angel.” Cas is just now done with that part when his eyes start the blue shining again and suddenly Dean is twitching from the insanely good feeling on his dick. Dean whines and Cas stops, forgetting for a moment that Dean can’t be quiet on his own.

Cas uses his foot to slide Dean’s legs apart farther so he can strap his ankles to the legs of the chair, which he does rather quickly. “Is this alright?” Cas checks up.

“It’s good,” Dean wiggles his feet. 

Cas picks up the lube and the gag and stands behind Dean. “I still find this thing very amusing,” Cas says. Dean smiles briefly before opening his mouth for the gag.

“Wait!” Dean says quickly, “Did you lock the door?”

“Yes.” Dean nods and opens his mouth again. “No one will come in here though, Sam and Jack both know better…” Cas straps the gag on finally and walks around to Dean’s front, “Though I suppose…” Cas gets on his knees between Dean’s legs, “Accidents _do_ happen.”

A _very_ muffled, quiet groan comes out of Dean as Cas wraps his lips around Dean’s cock. Cas is a bit stunned to find himself getting a little bit more turned on because of the new sound. As for Dean, the fact that he is once again at the mercy of whatever Cas does adds to everything Cas _is_ doing. 

Dean, for some reason, can’t stop licking around the gag. He can stop for a focused second, but is easily distracted and starts doing it again. He really has no idea why. 

Cas rubs a hand up and down Dean’s thigh as he continues sucking. Dean closes his eyes tightly shut when Cas starts flicking his tongue over and over the head, again and again, and his tongue is so soft, especially against him, he can hardly handle it. Dean makes another soft “Hnng,” sound. 

Cas stops what he’s doing and comes off of his dick. Dean can see a strand of spit from Cas’s lips to his dick before Cas wipes his mouth. Cas moves his hand to the base of Dean dick and licks sloppily from the bottom to the top like it’s a popsicle. Dean throws his head back and there’s another soft, muffled, _strangled_ moan. 

Cas stands up and now Dean has a very clear view of the bulge in Cas’s underwear. Cas’s eyes, once again, start glowing the bright blue color, but Dean doesn’t feel anything. Cas straddles Dean’s legs, sitting on them closer to his knees and starts jacking Dean off. Dean moans, still confused because Cas is using grace, but he knows it’s not on him. 

“I’m going to ride you, Dean… So hard,” Cas says in the low voice that Dean likes. Dean’s eyes fly open. Cas grunts and Dean suddenly understands that Cas is using his grace to get himself open. _Hot._ “Hmmm…” Cas hums, maybe getting a little carried away. 

His eyes continue to glow as he puts lube directly onto the tip of Dean’s dick before smearing it around. Dean is breathing really heavy, anticipating. 

Cas gets up and his eyes go out, back to normal. He very slowly takes his briefs off and lets them puddle on the floor as he steps out of them. 

Cas climbs back onto Dean and sinks slowly down on his dick. “Hmm,” Cas hums, “There is something so damn hot about you being restrained for me, Dean.”

Dean twitches and it sounds like he’s quietly mumbling something. Cas rolls his hips and Dean groans around the gag. In the low voice Cas uses to get Dean off he says, “Hearing your muffled groans through the gag is so fucking satisfying…”

Cas continues to roll his hips at a relatively slow pace and he starts kissing Dean’s neck. Dean turns his head as if he was trying to give Cas better advent for his lips. Cas comes down at a new angle and grunts quietly but continues kissing Dean’s neck, and now sucking slightly. 

“You like being tied down because you have to do what I will us to. And you know I _will_ make you feel good,” Cas says, reaching a hand down to circle his thumb softly around Dean’s nipple. “But that means I have to do all the work… all because you want to be a lazy, little…” Cas gets right next to Dean’s ear and whispers softly, “Slut.”

Dean’s eyelids flutter shut and he groans faintly.

“I’m going to come just from your cock, so you better wait,” Cas says deeply. Cas feels the nipple he had been circling finally harden so he pinches and twists it gently. “If you can’t wait then be ready to suck…” Dean nods, “ _Which_ would be a shame because your cock is so absolutely perfect.”

Cas is still rolling his hips relatively slowly, but since he’s facing Dean his cock is sort of rubbing against Dean’s stomach. Not that either of them is complaining. The friction feels good for Cas and Dean honestly finds it pretty hot. Really hot actually. Dean jolts. 

“Dean,” Cas pants, he started kissing Dean’s neck again. “I can feel… every time… your dick twitches… inside me…” 

‘Fuck.’ Dean thinks. ‘ _Fuck._ Holy ever-loving fuck! How does Cas get to be so hot? Why? Fuck.’

“Hmmm… Dean…” Cas hums lowly. Cas starts riding a little faster in more of an up and down fashion. Dean convulses. “Hmm, you can’t move at all when you’re tied up like this, can you?” Dean shakes his head no.

Cas goes back to Dean’s neck, leaving all kinds of little marks along his collar that shouldn’t last until the morning. “Nnng,” Dean jitters.

Wait is that- Dean wonders. Is he _drooling_? Can Cas see that he’s drooling?! “Castiel, am I drooling?” Cas hears.

“Yes, a little,” Cas answers. Cas then leans in close to Dean and licks the drool off of Dean’s lip and chin. Dean's eyes go wide. Cas freezes. “Wait…” Cas is a little confused. 

‘Can you hear me?’ Dean thinks. Cas does nothing to show that he did. “Castiel… Please keep going…” Cas falters back slightly. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asks, “Stop that…” Cas stays still, blushing furiously.

Dean quickly realizes that he’s _praying_ to Cas… and by the looks of it, Cas likes it a little more than he should. Dean grins, or at least he does the best he can around the gag. “Castiel,” Cas hears again, “I was not expecting this and I know you weren’t either… Guess we didn’t need to practice all those safety gestures after all.” Dean lets out a stifled chuckle. 

“You- you can’t-” Cas shakes his head quickly, gathering his thoughts, “You can’t pray to me about sex, Dean!”

“Castiel, I think I can. Why wouldn’t I? Because it makes you unbearably turned on? I saw your dick when I started… It twitched then let out a huge glob of-”

“Stop!” Cas’s face turns _very_ red. Dean has never seen Cas this way, not about sex… when it comes to _them_ anyway. 

“Castiel… I don’t think you actually want me to stop… What you want to do is keep fucking yourself onto me until you come… Keep grinding your dick into my stomach… Does that feel good? How do I make you come, Cas?”

Cas knows that Dean could never talk this much out loud while they are having sex, and even if he could, for some reason it’s much hotter through prayer. It feels kind of wrong like it's ‘off-limits’ for them to sacrifice the saintaty of pure prayer with filthy words, but that’s actually why it's affecting Cas like it is… Because he likes it. 

Cas grunts and starts riding Dean again, faster and a bit harder. 

Dean is giddy. He’s so excited. He’s super happy because he now, _finally,_ has _one high card._ He has something over Cas, and it's so easy. 

Cas holds onto the top of the chair so he can ride faster and bounce a little higher. Dean can feel his dick twitch which means _Cas_ could also feel it. 

“Castiel, does that feel good too?” 

Cas looks sternly into Dean’s eyes, “Does _this_ feel good?!” Cas says competitively as his eyes glow again. 

“NNNGG!” Dean moans around the gag again when he feels the insanely, unbearably good feeling against his prostate. “NGH!”

“Yeah,” Cas continues, “Don’t forget your place here, Dean.” That is _by far_ one of the most domineering things Cas has ever said. “Don’t forget that you’re _mine_. Mmh!” Cas grunts then his eyes go back to normal. “Do not-” Cas says loud before saying the next part quiet, “Forget.” 

‘Got it, don’t treat Cas like anything other than a dom,’ Dean thinks to himself. 

“You’re still my horny… fucking… slut…” Cas says, knowing those are all words Dean likes to hear him say. Dean’s dick twitches again and Cas closes his eyes. “Do you want to repeat that back to me so I know you understand?” Cas asks. Dean nods. “Do it.”

“Castiel, I’m your slut-”

“Try again,” Cas holds onto Dean’s arms as he fucks himself onto Dean.

“I’m your horny fucking _slut_.”

Cas starts rolling his hips again and kissing Dean’s neck. Dean’s eyes flutter shut again. Thankfully Cas stopped riding for a second because Dean wasn’t sure he was going to make it.

“Dean, I’m already close,” Cas says. 

What Dean doesn’t fully understand is how Cas is so close… he’s never close this soon without a good reason. Dean starts to think that his reason is he can’t handle it when Dean prays to him… 

“Castiel, I liked seeing the bulge in your underwear earlier… I like seeing when you’re as turned on as me…”

“Dean,” Cas grunts is a raspy voice, grinding down particularly hard. He starts kissing the sensitive spot under Dean’s ear. 

“Hmm,” Dean whines. It’s gotten to the point where each of them is trying to get the other to come first, but Dean can’t move so really it’s all up to Cas and it’s not helping Dean that he finds that fact extremely hot. 

Cas wipes more drool off of Dean, but this time with his thumb, “Are you close too, Dean?” Cas asks, resuming the bouncing. Dean nods frantically with his eyes shut tightly. “I know you are, Dean…”

“Mhm!” Dean squeaks. 

“Can you open your eyes for me?” Cas asks politely. Dean’s eyes flicker open. Cas looks into them, admiring how beautiful they are for a moment before going back to kissing Dean’s jaw and under his ear. “Mhh…” 

“Castiel, I love being your fuck toy…”

Cas shivers. 

“I like that you’re gonna make yourself come from just my dick and there’s nothing I can do about it…” 

“Dean,” Cas moans quietly and Dean lets out a muffled groan of his own.

“And you’re right, though I’m pretty sure you already know that, I do like that you can do whatever you want to me… Guess it’s because I’m yours-”

“Mine,” Cas grunts, shaking a bit. Dean can hardly see because his lips are on his neck, but Cas’s face is really red.

“Castiel, are you gonna come?” 

“Are you?” That is a step a bit too far because Cas then starts what Dean can only describe as what feels like Cas’s grace smashing into his prostate once again. 

“GAH,” Another muffled moan. 

“Oh Dean,” Cas whines, still maintaining his grace and his bouncing. 

“Castiel, holy fucking hell.”

“Ha!” Cas moans relatively loud, but honestly loud for Cas is a regular volume for Dean. “Dean,” Cas grunts, “Dean, I’m going to come,” Cas says calmly somehow like he always does. 

Cas comes long and quietly against Dean’s stomach with his dick still grinding into him as Cas continues fucking down on Dean. Once Cas is finished completely, he leans into Dean, his arms wrapped around his back as he tries to keep going so Dean can come too. It shouldn't be too hard, Dean is already very close. 

“Dean,” Cas pants, “Since you like praying unexpectedly and suddenly so much, I want you to scream my name when you come, I want it ringing in my ears it’s so loud…” Cas kisses below Dean’s ear. 

“Ngh!” Dean whines. 

“Castiel.”

“Louder.”

“Castiel?” 

Dean is a bit confused, “Somehow that was quieter…” Cas says. 

“Cas?”

“My full name, Dean, use my full name. And use it loud.” Cas twists one of Dean’s nipples gently making him squeak. “Use my full name or it won’t work.”

“Castiel, I don’t know how to pray loud…” 

Cas grinds very hard down on Dean and Dean feels like he could let go any second. 

“You have to be desperate! The more desperate you are the louder it will be.” 

Desperate, okay, desperate, just gotta- Dean closes his eyes tightly. Just gotta call out for Cas as desperately as he can. Should be easy considering how desperate he already feels. 

“Castiel!”

“Better… But when you come it has to be louder, Dean.” Cas bites Dean’s ear lobe. He does it so softly that it doesn’t even hurt in the slightest, but Dean is all about it and how new it is anyway. 

“GNNA!” Dean whines around the gag. 

“Come on, you can do it, Dean… Just come and scream my name, you can do it… Cas feels Dean’s muscles tense and knows it’s only a matter of seconds. 

“Castiel, _fuck_!”

“Louder than that,” Cas whispers in his ear.

“HHG,” Yet another muffled moan, “Hmm, hmm, mmm,” Dean pants.

“Fucking _come_ , you slut…” Cas says calmly into his ear as he kisses his jaw again. 

Dean starts moaning around the gag-

“CASTIEL!!” 

Cas’s eyes fling open wide because Dean actually did do it very loud. So loud it almost triggered something in Cas. He has to fight the natural urge to splay his wings and he’s never had to do that before. It felt almost involuntary. Cas starts acting fidgety but only a little bit, not enough to notice. 

“Uhm-” Cas clears his throat, “That was ah,” Cas blushes, “That was really good, you did… good…” Dean is still breathing really hard. Cas reaches around Dean’s head and unstraps the gag. Dean lets it fall out of his mouth and in between him and Cas. 

Dean opens his mouth to talk, “Holy shi-” but Cas smashes their lips together instead. They kiss for only a few moments before Dean leans his head back, “Cas, Cas, Cas,” He says quickly, “You have to let me-” Dean doesn't really know how to say this, “out?”

“What?” Cas asks confused. 

“My dick is still in your ass, please take it out…” Dean grimaces, “It’s getting…” Dean pants, “Really sensitive.”

“Oh,” Cas says, getting off of Dean completely.

“No, wait,” Dean says, sounding desperate again “I still want to make out! Please sit back down on my lap, just not my dick… Please?” 

“I really should untie you,” Cas says, walking around Dean to untie his body from the chair. “I do love you though…” Cas excuses.

Dean sighs, “Okay.”

Next, Cas unties his feet, and the last thing he unties are his hands. Dean springs from the chair and wraps his arms completely around Cas’s body. Dean, standing behind him, walks backward a little bit and then leans back, pulling them both onto the bed. Dean can really only do this because Cas lets him, Cas can’t just be moved but he wanted to see where Dean was going with this. 

Cas is laying on top of Dean now, his back against him, their legs tangled and dangling off the bed. Dean chuckles, “You’re so soft…” He mumbles, nuzzling his head towards Cas’s hair.

“Are you talking about my penis, Dean? Because I have to tell you that’s not entirely true…” Cas says.

“No,” Dean giggles, “I mean your skin is soft… like, against mine…” Dean snakes his hand down Cas’s chest, then stomach, then the area right above his dick, “But it’s good to know you aren’t ‘entirely’ soft… I bet you could go again right now.”

“Of course,” Cas hums.

Dean wraps his hand around Cas’s dick and starts pumping slowly but firmly. One of Dean's arms is still wrapped around Cas’s chest, but both are keeping Cas’s arms by his side. “‘Of course,’” Dean mocks, “It’s not ‘of course,’ Mister I-can-go-all-night-and-day!”

“Well, that's a bit…” Cas hums, “Unreasonable.”

“Wait,” Dean starts pumping faster, “You mean to say there’s an end? Like you _can_ get fucked-out?”

“Yes, though I wouldn’t say it like that…” Cas hums again.

“How would you say it then?”

“Well, as I’ve said, humans have a refractory period, but that happens after every time they ejaculate, sometimes after every _two_ depending on the person-”

“There’s someone out there that can go twice in a row?!” Dean says shocked and a tiny bit jealous.

“Well, no, but their refractory is seconds instead of minutes- Anyway, for angels it’s similar-ahh,” Cas moans softly. Dean isn’t really sure what he did that made Cas moan because he was listening and not paying attention to the whole jacking-Cas-off thing. “Do that again.”

“Uhh…” Dean laughs nervously, “Do what again?”

Cas doesn’t say anything for a second. He would think this was a power trip if Dean didn’t sound so genuine. Cas rolls his eyes, “That thing with your thumb…”

“Uhh…” 

“Nevermind, just pump faster…” Cas says impatiently. 

“Wait, was it this?” Dean asks.

“You really don’t remember what you did?” Cas questions, “No it was not that.”

“I was _listening to you_!” Dean defends himself, “Oh I got it, it was this?”

“No. It was a sort of grind… Like you were snapping with all your fingers… Hah!” Cas moans quietly, “Yes that.”

“Okay,” Dean replies, satisfied that he got it finally. He starts pumping faster as Cas wanted. “Please continue…” Dean says interested. 

“Angels weren’t made for intercourse because we don’t typically breed-”

“ _Hot_ ,” Dean says sarcastically. 

“Do you want to hear it or not?” 

“I want to hear it,” Dean dips his hands and fondles Cas’s balls for a moment.

“Uhh- mhmm,” Cas swallows, “So we don’t… have… hahhh…” Dean moves his hand back up and starts pumping again because if he kept doing that Cas was never gonna finish his explanation. “-Systems for it like humans do so we use a different thing, but once it runs out, which takes a lot, there needs to be a period of recovery or a stronger than normal stimulus is needed to excite us…”

“What’s the thing, is it grace?”

“It’s more like energy, but it works almost the same way as grace, ah!” Dean did the thing with his thumb again.

“Okay, so we get you all tuckered out, then have a sex marathon.”

“Not the same energy.”

“Okay, then we just have a _sex marathon.”_ Dean puts an inflection on the last part that makes Cas chuckle. Dean speeds up his hand. 

“You couldn’t make it through,” Cas says, not meaning it to have the under-cutting subtext that it does, “Wait, I mean you may not-”

“Yeah, Cas, I know, let a man dream, would ya?” Dean interrupts. He starts pumping faster again, “Cas you don’t have to hold back right now, just relax.” Dean is now talking about how it looks like Cas is trying to remain unbothered. 

“Okay…” Cas says and Dean can feel his body untense. “Wait, Dean, if you want to try, we can, but I should have to be masturbated either by you or I during each of your refractories…” 

“That could work…” Dean laughs, “I’d need like a ton of coffee… Or Gatorade… Or both.”

“Hmmh,” Cas whines softly.

“Cas, you never made the come disappear…” Dean says suddenly. 

“You sound surprised… It’s on you, are you just now seeing it? I told you- Gah. I told you I wasn't going to do it every time…”

“I knew you didn’t clean _me_ up… I guess I just assumed that you cleaned yourself up…”

“No… Why do you-hahhh mention it?” Cas says, panting. 

“Come is dripping onto my leg from your ass…” 

“Eat it.” Cas says this in a way that he actually, honestly wants Dean to eat it, not in the way that means ‘suck it’ or ‘shove it’ or ‘fuck you.’ 

“No thank you…” 

“Hah!” Cas groans, “Almost, Dean… keep going…” Dean continues. He doesn’t think there will ever be a time he is not baffled at Cas and his ability to speak all the way through sex. There’s gotta be a way he can get Cas to not be able to speak full sentences. He almost got him with the praying, “You’re so good at this Dean, don’t stop,” Cas lets out another moan. “I’m coming,” Cas says right before come spurts out a bit and dribbles down Cas’s cock.

Cas rolls over, still on top of Dean, but facing him. “Are you sure you don’t want to eat it?”

Dean can _obviously_ tell that Cas wants him to, but “Yes, I’m sure, Cas…”

“Dean, you eat come all the time…’

“Even if I wanted to, it’s on my leg, how would I-”

Cas wipes some up onto his finger and puts it up to Dean’s mouth so close he has to cross his eyes to see it, “What’s your excuse now?” Cas challenges. 

“It’s different-”

“How is it different?”

“Cas…” Cas wants to hear him admit why. “It’s _ass-come_.”

“I knew it,” Cas rolls off of Dean and lays next to him. “That’s okay Dean… Thank you for the sex…”

“How formal!” Dean jokes, “I will write our next planned rendezvous in my schedule, I shall pencil you in,” Dean says in a goofy English accent.

Cas smiles, “Well, you didn’t have to also add the-”

“The good ol’ fashion, happy-sappy, up-down?”

“Yes…” Cas giggles. “You’re in a good mood…” Cas comments. 

“I just feel really good and I had a lot of fun,” Dean rolls over to face Cas. 

“Fun letting me use you…” Cas lowers his voice.

“Say it,” Dean waits in anticipation.

“Letting me fuck onto you…”

“Say it…”

“ _Slut_.” Cas giggles as Dean bites his lip and hums, “Why do you like that so much?” 

“It’s complicated…” Dean smiles, “Aren’t you gonna ask me how I liked being tied up?”

“No. I already know you love it…” Dean blushes, “I was going to ask you how you liked the gag.”

“I liked that I didn’t embarrass myself to Sam and Jack from being too loud, and I liked that it made you kiss all over my neck… which, I’m sure, has a few hickeys.”

Cas raises his eyebrows, “Good answer, very specific…”

“Yeah… And I also liked that I learned that I can pray to you during sex and it makes you jump…”

Cas looks at him. “You did learn that, yes,” Cas says deadpanned. 

“You wanna talk about why that is, Cas?” 

“No…” Cas answers. 

“I think I know why…”

Cas leans forward and kisses Dean. Dean loves the laying-down, lazy kisses. 

He pulls away for a second, “Do you want to take a shower, or do you want a warm towel?” Cas asks, sitting up. 

“Umm… Towel,” Dean decides. Cas nods, pulling on his pair of underwear. Dean sees that Cas magicked away all the come on his own stomach as Cas faces him, buttoning up his shirt. Cas walks over, picking up the gag from the floor and putting it on the side table. Then Cas pulls up his pants and walks out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, we love an ADHD Dean Winchester. Secondly, I know what I have to do, and that's a wing kink fic. I'm putting it on the list. I can just so very clearly imagine this Dean being so happy and enthusiastic about being able to make Cas feels amazingly good and returning the favor because Cas always, ALWAYS makes Dean feel good. 
> 
> PLEASE comment. It makes my day. Even if you just want to say 'haha' or maybe comment on your favorite part? Or any questions? I just love you guys so much and I love the AO3 community! Can't wait to hear from you! ;)


End file.
